Engine-generators, also referred to as gen-sets, generally include an internal combustion engine that drives an alternator to generate electricity. The alternator includes a rotor and a stator. A drive shaft of the engine rotationally drives the rotor, which induces current in the stator. The induced current forms the output of the generator.